Changing Fate
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: Fate plays a new tune for those in the hero course, and all will feel its impact. A boy repents, a girl is saved, and a monster is made human again. cyborg/force sensitive based Midoriya, some minor star wars references, Izuku x Hatsume
1. Chapter 1

Fate is a cruel, yet benevolent mistress. She pulls the strings, she makes sure everyone plays their part. This time, she has decided to play a different tune.

* * *

"_Kaachan? Who is that?"_

* * *

Her song took a boy on a different journey, it changed him.

* * *

_He threw him like a ragdoll, the cruel laughter filling the air._

"_Kaachan, HELP!" The boy looked around helplessly from the edge of the playground. He managed to see the blond bob of hair dart away, past the gates of the playground and past the buildings beyond. The boy felt his heart drop._

_The man, a crystal formation forming along his arms, and shifting around, replacing limbs occasionally, sometimes replacing other parts of his body, constantly in a state of motion and doing it so fast the boy couldn't tell what he actually looked like under the constant formations. He laughed again and grabbed the young boy, the crystals cutting at his skin before he effortlessly tossed the boy like a softball onto the swings, the boy crying out in pain as he felt his arm break._

* * *

She played her music, twisting the strings, and taking an event four years in the future, and placing it four years in the past. She thought herself clever, giggling lightly.

* * *

_It hurt so much, he was bleeding, and his arm was broken. The boy cradled his limp arm, blood seeping through his clothes as he tried to get away from the still laughing man. He was playing the boy like a fiddle, and let him get a few more feet before bounding forward and punting the poor boy with a crystal-covered foot, spinning the boy lightly as the kick broke the boy's right leg._

"_Please, s-stop." He begged the man. The boy tried sitting up, and the man laughed again, kicking his other leg with a nasty cracking noise, before slamming his foot down on the child's chest, snapping sounds mixing in with the gasp of pain from the poor boy._

"_Stop, stop!" The man cackled as he mocked the boy, who started spitting up blood. "Why should I do that?" he giggled, not noticing the wind had stopped, but the leaves on the trees kept moving._

* * *

The song grew sad, the tears flowing into the music as different strings played different tunes, and the right people saw the wrong things.

* * *

_The leg was brought up again, this time to smash the boy's skull, and he finally noticed, as the trees bent at him, and the leaves enveloped him and tossed him away. He struggled and cut the leaves away, looking around in panic and confusion as rocks started pelting him, striking his crystals and face as he held his arm up to try and block the horde of stones revolving around him. He was unprepared for the car flying at him from outside the park, the crystals barely blocking him from being crushed._

_He stared in fear at the boy he had so mercilessly beaten bloody, as his body started floating, his face contorted in pain. He backed up, his face contorted in more terror as the boy cried loudly and a tree became uprooted beside him and twisted around the boy, before flying at the man. _

_He ran backward, and ducked, not realizing a hero had arrived and only noticed as the hero Kamui Woods casually stopped the tree with his branches._

"_Don't worry citizen, I got this!" The crystal man looked at him incredulously before nodding and dashing out of the park. The hero turned back toward the rampaging child, not noticing the tears or the bruises forming on the child. _

"_Stand down!" He let his branches out into his signature attack as he yelled this, not noticing the child breathe in. _

"_**STOP" **_

_The child's voice had power to it, and the force surrounding him threw itself at Woods and dragged him back towards the boy before an explosion of energy threw him across the park like a stone skipping off a pond. The boy screamed in pain before landing on the ground and convulsing violently. No one noticed the black portal form under him as he fell._

_Kamui Woods sat up to a silent and torn apart park, now noticing the screams of pain in the distance, the buildings just on the outside of the park in rubble, and ones behind that damaged and some burning. _

"_What the hell just happened?" He asked himself quietly before dashing off to assist, making a note to inform the cops of the mysterious boy who had caused all this. _

_The shuddering blonde had gone unnoticed a street away, wondering how he was going to tell Inko Midoriya that her son was gone._

* * *

Fate hums the next tune as she plucked her strings, and looked back to the future, interest sparking at the school of disaster, as the students met their first trial of heroes, in the form of a dark cloud from the first enemy. She grinned if such a thing could happen, and she added a string, and the world shuddered from its impact.

* * *

Aizawa didn't know what to do, his students were terrified, they were all cut off from the other heroes, and there was an army of villains now facing them, and for once he didn't know what to do.

Thirteen started sending orders and he sighed in aggravation, donning his goggles.

"Get everyone out Thirteen, I'll deal with these guys." The space hero made to object but was cut off by his resident gravity student, who looked quite scared. He made a mental note to make sure he made them pay for this more.

"Sir, didn't Shinso say you were more one on one and usually ambush? This isn't your kind of fight!" She mumbled, trying to get him to come with them, he grunted before looking back at the group of villains snarling at them. "No hero is a one trick pony Uraraka, go with the rest." He muttered and made to move toward the villains, taking not of the four in the back, the large dark purple skinned beaked guy, the shadowy teleporter, the guy with all the hands all over him, and attached to the beaked guy a young pink haired girl, her hair greasy and knotted, bruises forming all over her body, and looked like she could barely stand.

She wore torn suspenders and a similarly torn muscle shirt. He only noticed her feet when he saw the blood trails following her and realized the soles of her feet had been reduced to just under the skin layer, hurting and bleeding whenever she stepped.

The Beaked man had a chain attached to her neck, wrapped around his waist. She couldn't be older than his own students, and she looked like a slave. This only made him angrier as he bounded down the steps, and he threw his scarf, activating his quirk.

* * *

That string was bright, red, and angry.

Fate cackled as it settled with the rest, and our story truly begins.

* * *

The roof imploded, that was the only thing Aizawa could call it, a huge implosion of the roof, followed by what he could only describe as a black meteor slamming ten feet in front of him, he never noticed his scarf suddenly changing direction back at him.

He looked in confusion as it settled back into his hand, the black meteor slowly rising from its crater, and he realized it was a person, back to him, covered in a black hooded cloak, and what Aizawa could tell, metal leggings and metal armored gauntlets.

He couldn't pin the feeling down he felt from the person, then it hit him. Pure rage. Tense shoulders, shaking in their hands as they clenched them, this person had a bone to pick with these villains and Aizawa didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

In their right hand, a short black blade extended, as he pointed it past the large group of villains, at the man with hands on him, who had recoiled in.. fear? In fact, he and the shadowy cloud figure had taken a step back, the yellow blobs of light in the shadow had widened in recognition. The girl had started to cry, falling to her knees. The beaked man had not moved even to acknowledge the person, which Aizawa found incredibly unnerving

The blade suddenly ignited and the blade grew longer, the sides and end extending in red light, going from a foot long to three.

And then the person spoke, and Aizawa could feel the anger in his voice, it dripped with it, soiled the air with it. Deeply metallic, robotic even, it echoed through and over the stunned villains.

"**Give. Her. Back.**"

* * *

Enjoy this story I'm crossposting it from Ao3, hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sirens wailed, the boy with blonde hair sat in the ambulance, the green haired mother put her phone down in her home, tears streaking down her face. _

_Miles away her son, still alive, strapped to a chair and being worked on, his right arm and both legs being removed at the sockets, and being replaced with metal constructs, and a chestplate attached to his organs to keep him alive._

_A prison more obvious than bars._

_The man in the shadows, his face a horrid mix of scar tissue and tearing, a small grin on his face. "How kind of you, my new weapon, to fall into my hands with such carelessness."_

_The shadow beside him does not move, does not speak, just watches as a boy is turned into a walking weapon. _

_The boy is silent, his green eyes changing to a shade of yellow. Sickly pale yellow._

* * *

"Damnit, who let this teamkiller into our game?!" Shigaraki violently scratched at his neck as he regarded the black cloaked figure, and those damn yellow eyes. He would never forget them, he couldn't.

"Well, you low leveled players?! get him!" He yelled at the rest, some of them suddenly looking uneasy. They still charged at the man, and he grunted in irritation knowing what was going to happen.

"Kurogiri, go figure out where the boss is." He looked up at the steadily approaching Eraserhead, who was skirting around the absolute massacre in the center, eyes glancing from him to the black cloaked figure, who had holstered his blade, and was casually and acrobatically dominating the group of villains, twisting and using some villains as springboards, slamming others into the ground and most likely breaking bones.

"I'll deal with this side character." and with that Shigaraki made for a dead sprint at Eraser, who matched it, throwing his scarves out. Shigaraki effortlessly caught them, using them as leverage and catching the Eraser hero's elbow, corroding off the outer layer of skin before the man kicked him backward. They made to charge at each other again, but a villain being slammed down between them drew a pause on both sides, as he tried to rise, but a black metal foot fell with a snap on his chest, some of the ribs in it breaking instantly.

The villain cried out before a black metal hand came down like a gavel, silencing the man instantly.

"Izuriya." Shigaraki spat, while turning his gaze to the yellow eyes beneath the hood, the man's facemask an LED display of red triangle bladed fangs grinning in a demonic smile. As the man spoke it opened and closed with his voice.

"**You would be wise to be silent, Successor." **Shigaraki hated that voice. That metallic almost inhuman voice. He understood the tone behind it and went to open his mouth, and that's when Eraser struck, wrapping bindings around Shigaraki, the boy crying out in surprise and anger, before being flung like a wrapped up doll at the fountain where his Nomu sat with the girl.

He then went to kick at the now named Izuriya, who ducked and thrust a hand at the man, who went flying back like he'd been hit by a truck. Izuriya shrugged before turning back to the two villains at the fountain.

Then he noticed the pink haired girl.

* * *

_Two years passed, all from inside that of a giant test tube, where he was used as a petri dish by the one who was all. He tried, tried so hard to remember. Remember his mother, his friend, his home._

_His home disappeared after he was forced through the growth spurt, putting him physically at fifteen, even though he was only twelve then. His mother's face disappeared after he became one of the man's… monsters._

_He was special, the man told him. He hated him, and the man enjoyed every second. His metal body was a prison, one that the man held the keys too._

_After he was let loose from his test tube, he met the other one, the builder, the maker, the architect. She kept his prison working, and he came to hate her pink hair with every passing moment._

* * *

Katsuki was by far not sin-less, or religious for that matter, but even he was tempted to pray at the sight he was watching, the black cloaked figure was not only fighting on equal terms with at least thirty or so villains but was dominating them. He wasn't even using his sword that he had flashed at the beginning no, he was simply beating them down through his strange telekinesis quirk and hand to hand combat.

The first opponents, three gun based villains found their bullets stop midair and then fly back at them, aiming for non-vital injuries, leaving them yelling in agony as their Achilles' tendons were severed by their own bullets or their kneecaps or elbows shattered.

The next opponents charged forward and were easily dispatched as the man grabbed the closest by the arm, and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the ground, a split second later had spun around now standing back up and had clotheslined another, then used that same hand and flexed his metal fingers outward, a blast of unseen force throwing all the villains back in a massive circle. He flexed his fingers inward and they were all dragged back to him, and he snapped his fingers. Instantly they were all slammed into the ground, all or most being knocked out instantly.

He made short work of the last few, not even bothering to use his quirk, easily knocking down the rest with a blitz of fast punches, or just throws that incapacitate the victim and the target. He stared in disbelief as he punched one so hard he tossed the poor bastard across the field into the path of the other two combatants, his teacher, and the handsy looking fuck.

He grunted in irritation as he was turned away by Thirteen, who was ushering the rest towards the doors. They were immediately blocked by the shadow villain, who gave them a bunch of spiel about how they were here for the symbol of peace and blah, blah blah, blah blah.

The one thing Katsuki prided himself in was his ability to shut people up, and he was on the villain in seconds with Kirishima, the red-haired fuck. Both of them went in, and with an explosion large enough to topple a building, Katsuki had thought they had.

With a blast of shadow blasting him backward, and then over a bunch of broken buildings, Katsuki realized he had been wrong. Gravely so. Then he started falling.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!"

* * *

_He remembered the blonde boy. The one who had left him. He remembered him fondly, one good memory in a sea of forgotten. It helped keep him grounded. Through each operation, through each visit by the mechanic, through each session, he was forced to keep his organs alive with just his quirk._

_Even knowing the boy had left, he was the last good memory the poor boy had. Playing in the playground with the one named Kaachan._

_He had gone into deep thought at that, realizing he had remembered a name. One that he had forgotten._

_And following that was the playground. He had forgotten the playground. And following that…_

_Crystal. _

_His eyes burned yellow._

"_**Girl." **__the pink haired one flinched under his gaze as she tightened his plating. She looked up in fear, he had never spoken to her or at all from her memory. "__**Tell our master, I have a new target."**_

_That metallic voice never left those of that room, it was only for that room._

"_Yes, sir."_

* * *

Kurogiri was not one to be scared or even phased for that matter, but Izuriya was a factor even the master had not expected, the last location they had on him was somewhere in the north, hunting for the girl they had taken with them, deep in the mountains following the false lead they had left.

Yet he stood there, easily dismantling their carefully thought out plan, and he wasn't sure if the Nomu could take him, or if they wanted it too. If their loose end found out what was chained to the Nomu, this would become a situation only their master could defuse.

He had easily dealt with the majority of the children, however, the gravity child had figured out his weakness and had sent him flying, and the Ingenium boy had escaped out the doors. He supposed it didn't particularly matter of course, with Izuriya here it would become a shitshow no matter the arrival of heroes or not.

Then he felt the atmosphere of the building change, it went incredibly still, the students felt it, the still moving villains felt it. Kurogiri felt it, and he looked back at the fountain, his worst fears realized.

"**Die." **

The blast of energy was directed at the Nomu and Shigaraki who had been wrapped up in some sort of wrapping. Kurogiri moved to intercept, using his portal, and intentionally cutting the chain holding the girl to the Nomu

He hoped he would grab the girl and leave if only so he could recover the Nomu and Shigaraki before Izuriya killed them all.

* * *

I am so glad for the support on this story, quickest twenty follows I've gotten, like ever! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! please follow, fav, and leave a comment if you so enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"**Die." **

The blast of energy seemed to seep from the man, Izuriya's metal fingers, collecting at the tips before hurtling at the villain covered in hands and his beaked monstrosity. Black shadows snapped under the two, and one on the chain, slicing it cleanly.

They disappeared and reappeared far across the plaza, a seething Tomura cursing out Kurogiri for not taking the girl as well. The shadowy villain silently ignored him, staring down the yellow eyes of Izuriya, who regarded him with rage, before hearing the pink haired girls cries, and turning to her.

He held his hand out and lifted up, the girl floating suddenly, and then soaring at him, her surprised cries cancelling out her sobbing. She landed in his now outstretched arms, sniffling lightly as he looked up at Kurogiri, Glaring before glancing back down, his eyes softening.

"Hold tight." His voice a whisper to her, she wiped her eyes, and his own widened at the healed slashes, the skinless feet and they burned. He glanced back at Kurogiri, and then at the group atop the stairs. He bent down, adjusting his stance, then leaped, using his quirk to help push him off. At blinding speeds he flew at the students, and then slowed himself, floating before landing in front of the petrified group of teens.

He scoffed, he was no older than them, and here he was calling them teens. He looked around, noticing the hero Thirteen off to the side, injured gravely. _Kurogiri's handiwork._

He looked at the girl who looked like she just stepped off a moon lander and walked up to her, the girl flinching as he did so.

"**Help her."**

She paused, as if in disbelief, before looking at the girl. Her pink haired smeared with dirt, oil and blood, her feet disintegrated past the skin layer, healed slashes across her skin, and her strange cross pupil eyes looking up at the metal man's own with a sort of… pleading look.

She pointed to herself, "You mean.. Me?"

"**Your a hero are you not?!" **He growled at her, his metallic voice creaking out in a way that made him sound like a compressor slamming down at the last note, smashing her question like a slab of rock.

She nodded hastily and he held the girl towards her expectantly. The pink haired girl reached back for him weakly, grasping at his cloak. He shook off her grasp and lightly dropped her in the space girls arms, before turning back towards the fountain.

"No.." He froze in place, turning slightly as the girl croaked out a weak plea, reaching for him.

"Please.. No.." He looked at her, his eyes softening, almost turning completely. Then he saw her red and gleaming soles, her feet lightly dripping blood, and his eyes flared, his mask lighting up in a dark red fanged grimace of rage.

"**Keep her safe."** her last pleas fell on deaf ears as he turned and muttered those words in rage.

Uraraka, dressed in her space girl costume, didn't know what to do as the pink haired girl sobbed in the absence of her metallic black cloaked savior. She just hoped he would be back soon, for the injured girls sake.

* * *

"Ya know Eraser?" The villain Tomura cackled with his hand on the frog girls face, turning slightly to see the recently pinned hero struggling to keep his eyes open to stare at him.

"That's why I like you! Your like a boss that gets a second wind!" He cackled again and pointed to the man. "Smash his head again Nomu." and just like that, the man's head was slammed into the ground face first. He had tried to intervene the second they had teleported and was subsequently beat down by the beaked villain.

"Now.. back to y-" and suddenly he was sent flying backward, a clacking noise erupting from his mouth as his teeth forcibly met like a hammer on a nail. The hand on his face flew into the air, then floated gently back to the still extended hand of Izuriya, who stood in front of the three teens, one frazzled hair purple-ette, a frog looking girl, and a midget with grapes for hair, and held the disembodied hand and examined it. His head tilted to the side as Tomura's enraged face turned towards him, before he held his own hand over his looks, glaring at him through his fingers.

_***Crunch***_

Tomura stared in disbelief as the black cloaked man threw his now crushed hand, squeezed in the middle like a soda can being stepped on, the fingers bent and twisted in unnatural directions. It landed in front of the now trembling teen, his pale blue hair shaking as he went to touch the now broken hand, and it flattened into something akin to paper, a blast of force slamming from above and making the ground below it crack and splinter from it.

"You.. you….. YOU BASTARD!" The now enraged teen pointed at the man, who calmly moved into a fighting stance. "NOMU!"

The creature stood, and let go of Aizawa, its eyes already trained on the man since he had punched its master. "KILL HIM!"

In a flash, it was next to the man known as Izuriya and slammed its fist down. The wind pressure from the strike alone blowing everyone, including those in the fountain, back several feet.

The dust blown away the next second, showing the man had blocked an unseen punch along with the first, his palms open in front of each fist, and each was an inch away from even touching him, Izuriya's quirk easily holding the fists back. He held one hand in place as he prepared his own attack, pulling one fist back, his eyes flaring a bright yellow as he muttered words that seemed to echo around the open expanse of the USJ.

"**Kinetic Push."**

He slammed the fist into the creatures beaked mouth and sent it flying, flipping backward several times before slamming into the ground head first, digging out a trench in the tiles of the plaza with its skull. The man huffed in annoyance and stepped sideways, the creature's fist slamming into where he just was.

Well, he might as well let off some steam.

* * *

Aizawa struggled to rise, he had managed to drag himself away from the villains and the now cataclysmic clash as the man he had tried to fight on his own went head to head with the same beast that had managed to incapacitate him in one shot. He cursed and focused on his own suffering as he reached the tree line along the edge of the plaza, dragging himself up to the back of one, and grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his still bleeding eyes, and then using what was left to wrap up his broken arm in a pseudo cast.

With his good eye he peaked out from under the scarf and saw the three teens trying to swim through the fountain towards him, or the tree line, either way, he waited for them to get close before coughing, getting the attention of Shinso, his first and probably only personally trained student.

"Get over here kid, help me up."

The boy chuckled in relief and rushed over once he reached the tree line, both him and Asui supporting him as he sent Mineta ahead to the rest.

"Are you alright Sensei?" Asui asked and Aizawa scoffed, glancing back to the now escalating fight, lightning encasing the metal bodied man. Any longer under that… things grip, and he probably would no longer have any use in the one arm and the other would be as bad as his right was now. Not to mention what was happening to his eyes while his arms were being broken. He could barely see out of his good eye and he knew something in his skull had been broken. He glanced back at the fight again.

"Better than that thing is going to be," he muttered and pointed with his good arm. "Come on, we need to make it back to the others for an immediate evacuation, this has turned into a serious problem. More so than what it began with."

"What do you mean sensei?" This time Shinso spoke up and he coughed, blood spurting lightly. He knew something in his chest didn't feel right.

"Because, we just accidentally got in the middle of a villain vs villain slugfest, and I'm not sure who I want to win."

They all looked to the fight then, and they all collectively shivered at the pure rage the metal man was exuding.

"Not sure at all."

* * *

Izuriya was relishing the rage he was throwing at this thing, only for it to get back up each time. He felt a certain pleasure in tearing Tomura's new toy apart.

He calmly backhanded the creature, causing it to stumble from the surprising force, then like lightning slammed quirk enhanced fists about seven times over into its beak, throwing its head to the side like an out of control metronome, before taking its head and slamming it into his metal kneecap, breaking its beak and several teeth.

It wasted no time in striking him back, its face already healed and this time tossing him back, rolling onto the tiles and into a crouch. With a crackle of green lightning and a crater where he had crouched, his fist met the creatures newly healed beak, and its own met his face, the metal of his facemask bending and breaking. He roared in a metallic rumble and they exchanged a flurry of punches, the metal of his arms bending from the impact, and the creature's skin rupturing and healing over before rupturing again.

"How is he matching it?!" Tomura raged, and Kurogiri growled.

"It was meant to take on a physical fighter, All Might himself. And while the reject is a physical fighter he has far more ranged and anti-physical fighter maneuvers. He's barely even trying." Tomura gaped through his fingers as lightning crackled around the metal man, his cloak being torn off by a fist, letting his pale green hair fly out. It blasted backward, his shaggy mane of hair settled over his yellow eyes, his grin flickering from being dented, shifting from a red fanged grimace to a red fanged grin.

The lightning seemed to strike the Nomu as much as his fists did, burning holes into the Nomu that didn't heal over, and leaving the ruptures throbbing on its body. He could see it weakening, Tomura's anti-All Might, his perfect beast, and this reject of his master was beating it down with ease.

With a last roar of metallic fury and a groan from the Nomu, the man encased a fist in a flash of new black lightning. With a blast of force rivaling what he used to send it flying, he grabbed the beast by the leg and spun around, the sound barrier breaking as it went flying. It broke again as Izuriya leaped after it, and brought his hands down into a double-fisted hammer strike. The black lightning covering both hands as he hit it in the stomach, the creature hitting the ground like a nuke, smoke and dust flying up in a mushroom cloud, the ground rupturing around the mangled beast.

Both of the villains stared at the twitching body of their anti-All Might weapon, dumbfounded and horrified. Tomura was in complete denial that such a thing could have happened muttering to himself and getting dangerously close to disintegrating his own face off. Kurogiri, on the other hand, was terrified. To the core.

He knew the beast was at a disadvantage, but even he had underestimated what the metal monster known as Izuriya could do. His master had done too well in making the perfect weapon.

***Thud***

Speaking of which, both Tomura and Kurogiri turned, and behind them stood Izuriya, metal arms mangled slightly, but not badly enough that he couldn't point at Tomura, glaring daggers at him.

"**Now. It's your turn."**

In a panic Kurogiri went to blast Tomura with a portal, only for both Izuriya and the shadow villain to be interrupted, the door being forced open at the entrance to the USJ with a loud, screeching noise.

* * *

"**Everything will be fine."**

All three flinched, Izuriya especially as they all turned towards the door where the blonde pedestal of peace stood in all his terrifying glory.

"**Why?"**

Izuriya turned completely, his seeable skin on his neck and around his eyes paling considerably. Kurogiri took this moment to teleport he and Tomura away, leaving Izuriya to face the symbol of heroes himself.

"**Because…"**

Izuriya stepped back, in fear slightly. He couldn't fight this, not in his condition, or mental state. This man was his idol, his reason for escape, his inspiration for rescuing his beloved. For the first time in many years, Izuriya felt something.

"**I AM HERE!"**

Izuriya felt fear.

All Might had arrived.

* * *

I'm going to be posting another chapter in just a little while! I'm trying to match up my schedule to the one on Ao3, so i'm doing my best to edit and put it here too! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

_Duck, sidestep, backflip, use tree to shoot over top of him, run. _

"**I Don't think so.**" Izuriya's yellow eyes widened as he gained a foot towards the group of students, and was suddenly blocked by the huge form of All Might.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT I'm running out of time! Backstep, sidestep, use massive chest as a kick off point, disorient him with kick under chin, run, get to Mei. _

He gained maybe two feet that time before All Might appeared in front of him again, this time throwing pleasantries aside and slamming his oversized fist into Izuriya's stomach. If he had a working stomach he probably would have thrown up into his mouthguard and suffocated himself.

"**You've made me quite angry attacking my students in such a despicable manner. And for what?" **another fist, this one to his shoulder, tossing him spiraling backwards, and onto his chest. He coughed into his mouthguard, the display flickering to a pained grimace now. He flipped onto his back and scrambled backward, eyes widened in fear as All Mights enraged grimace matched his fearful and pained one and he stalked towards the downed green haired, metal and flesh fusion of Izuriya. "**Your allies have fallen, your others have abandoned you, and now you lay there with no possible way of this ending in your favor." **Izuriya shook his head as All Might gestured to the villains the green haired boy had defeated himself.

He tried to rise and All Might grabbed him by the front of his chest plate, the enraged baring of teeth terrifying Izuriya to his core. The giant lifted him easily, and it seemed as if he was going to carry him like that, and then with a shuddering explosion of force Izuriya found himself embedded into the rock of the plaza, about two feet deep, with a crater around him. The pain came next.

He shuddered slightly as his armor tried to repair the damage that had been done to it, as it was made too, but even it didn't understand the level of force that had just pounded it and it's owner into the ground.

All Might stood above him, frowning and shaking his head. Izuriya shuddered again, and rose to a sitting position, the earth crumbling off of him. He rose to his knees, even as All Might's eyebrows raised higher with each movement. His armor sparked and shuddered, some of the dents healing themselves, even as the chestpiece smoked and crackled. The display under the pained yellow eyes flickered from a fanged frown to a red display of an exclamation mark. He himself shook violently with each breath, the metallic wheeze easily heard by All Might.

"**No.. C-ca-cant lose.**" He muttered and All Might shook his head in exasperation. "**My boy you already have, don't try to turn this into some fight for your honor. Please, I do not wish to harm you any more than I obviously have already.**"

He punctuated that sentence by pointing to the obvious failing equipment on the mans chest, which was smoking far more heavily now, making Izuriya's eyes water as he looked down. He stared for a few seconds before shaking his head. He stepped forward, and stumbled. He crashed to the ground, and tried to stand again. All Might sighed again, and made to help him. Izuriya promptly his him in the chest weakly, his quirk activating and making the giant's upper body push backwards slightly. He promptly collapsed in All Mights arm, his breathing heavily laboured.

"Hey, All Might!" The giant looked back to the three approaching figures of Kirishima, Bakugou, and Todoroki, all who had sprinted onto the plaza. "What's goin on? Who were these chumps?"

Of course Kirishima would be the still chipper one, as he asked his questions he noticed the somber and slightly irritated look on young todoroki's face, and the terrified and angry one on young Bakugou's. The explosive boy was staring at the half metal covered face of the villain he had just beat like he was watching a train wreck happen, horrifying realization dawning in his eyes.

"**Is something wrong young Bakugou?" **He tentatively asked, both Todoroki and Kirishima now staring at the blonde firecracker. "Yeah bro, your looking real intense all of a sudden." the redhead remarked and the blonde stared at all of them. He looked back at the metal covered boy, and then back at them. "I know-"

"LET HIM GO!"

* * *

Uraraka didn't know when she somehow lost the pink haired girl after laying her down and checking her for injuries. The pinkette had yet to stop sobbing and lay there doing so as Uraraka and Sero both tended to her injuries. She used a medkit she had found to stitch up some of her more recent cuts and tended to her bruises, and Sero taped her feet up with some nonadhesive tape. They had started tending to Thirteen when Mina yelled out a warning and Uraraka turned and the girl was stumbling, rather quickly she might add, toward the scuffle between the metal covered man and All Might.

They tried to rush toward her and she moved faster, falling down the stairs down almost on purpose as if she was trying to get away faster. She gasped as All Might slammed the man down by his chest, the dent in the equipment easily noted from here.

Both Sero and Uraraka went to try and take her back up the stairs before a voice to their right stopped them.

"Let her go." Aizawa emerged from the treeline with an arm over Shinso's shoulder, and Asui right behind them. Mineta had run to the rest of the group a while back, but no one had asked where he had been, guess they knew now.

"But sir.." Aizawa cut her off with a wave of his hand and pointed up to the others. "It's fine, I assure you. Now lead me up there, my ribs are killing me."

Uraraka looked back at the girl, now shakily sprinting for the small group and balked as she screamed something and started trying to pull the metal man from All Might's arms, who looked equally confused.

"What a strange group." Shinso remarked, sweatdropping and Uraraka couldn't help but agree.

All Might was quite unsure to do as the strange pink haired girl violently tried to pull the boy off his arm. Apparently, that sentiment was shared by the three students, Kirishima looking quite perplexed, Todoroki mildly intrigued if his eyebrows were anything to go by, and Bakugou somewhere between angry and disbelief.

"Um, Miss that's a villain," Kirishima stated and the girl whirled on him, her target shaped pupils glared through him. "No, he is not!" She exclaimed and shoved All Might, however a useless venture that might be.

"He's the one who kept me sane, kept me alive!" She whirled on the Symbol of Peace, "and he is now dying, because of YOU!" She screeched at All Might, who looked slightly off put.

"LET HIM GO!" She yelled again, and successfully pulled the green haired boy off the giant's arm, collapsing next to him and immediately going to work on the equipment on his chest.

The hero and the three in training watched in awe as her hands seemed to work magic, stitching broken tubing with her hair and a hairpin, pressing wires together to restart connections, and banging metal back into place, and the man's breathing slowly evened out. She cried out in relief as the red marker on his face display went from a red exclamation mark to a fanged frown.

"Holy shit, how the hell…?" Bakugou muttered, looking at the crazy fusion of wires and tubing that had been repaired, a mass of color mixed together in a way that did and didn't make sense to him. The boy, the one he was certain he knew at this point was practically a walking machine.

Quite a busted one at that.

As he went to get a closer look, looking down at the boy from in front of his feet, several things happened.

The boy's eyes flashed open, a blazing yellow as he looked into Bakugous eyes. Bakugou felt a huge and horrifying presence to his left, and he saw the beaked monster raising its fist right next to him, aimed at the blonde.

It hadn't been beaten after that fight and had been recovering the whole time, its burns and bruises all but gone. All Might seemed as surprised as the rest, not realizing what this beast was capable of.

A blast of energy threw Bakugou back, tossing him into Kirishima as the fist tore through the earth where he had been standing. He stared in amazement as the metal covered boy tossed the pink haired girl to Todoroki, who caught her in reflex. He then without saying a word sprinted up the creatures arm and locked his metal legs around its neck and squeezed.

It roared in a choked screech and grabbed onto one of his legs, right before he unleashed what he had really planned. The green hair almost flashed, as greenish black lightning surrounded the boy's arms, and he placed them on each side of the creatures head, as it squeezed his leg with a metal crunching noise.

The boy roared in rage as he unclasped his strange black blade and unleashed the red light from before, cutting through the creatures arm like it was butter before jamming the non lit up version into its brain, it roaring in agony as electricity was unleashed from each hand, surging through the creatures exposed brain like some crazy lightning rod, the electricity being attracted to each hand equally, constantly frying the creatures head through the blade.

They stared in amazement as the creatures tongue lolled and its eyes rolled to the back of its head, its head slightly smoking as the man held his hands in place.

The man's own eyes rolled back a second later and he fell backward off of the now still creatures shoulders. The pink haired girl went to him, doing her best to drag him back, and then stopped, tears springing from her eyes as she opted to just sit, his head in her lap, eyes closed and breathing slightly heavier.

They started as the creature slowly fell forward, collapsing, and completely still. The others who had been there realizing singlehandedly the man had fully taken out the creature's regeneration it had shown. Bakugou was completely shaken, staring at the two, the pink haired girl and the completely out of it metal covered boy.

"I know him." He murmured, and All Might glanced at him, before turning to the unconscious boy again. "**You do? How is that?"** he asked curiously and Bakugou's mouth turned dry before he spoke again.

"I played with him when we were younger, he was my best friend." Bakugou started walking towards the two, the pink haired one now staring at him warily. "I treated him so very badly for all that he treated me well, and in the end…" He paused, taking in the green hair, ruined by years of captivity, and the scars along his upper face, along with his apparent life support system.

"I had to tell Inko her son died, that Izuku had been killed by a villain."

He turned to the stunned students and the now horrified All Might. "His name is Midoriya Izuku."

He looked down at the pinkette who stared at him in recognition, then slight fear. "And he died five years ago."


	5. Chapter 5

Inko Midoriya was many things: Kind, persistent, a loving wife, a still loving mother, very active, very adamant on healthcare for her husband, and almost always found staring out windows.

In fact, she was doing just that, the pictures on her sill of a young green-haired ten year old she would wish to whatever lay above to have back, to meet her new husband, to see Katsuki's mood swing after he passed, all the things he missed. She wanted her child back.

A tear ran down her cheek at that thought. Why was he taken from her, what did he ever do for the world to treat him so horribly?

More tears ran down her face. He was already quirkless and bullied, so why?

Sobbing followed the well of tears. Why did she have to lose her baby boy?

"Please.." She looked up at the ceiling, through it in a way. "Please give him back.."

She stood up and her voice rose an octave with her sobbing. "Please give him back! Give back my boy!" She sobbed. She hadn't broken down like this in a long time, Toshi had helped her through the worst of times, holding her close while she cried. But he had run off to deal with a villain crisis at the school, and no word had been sent back. He always had been as persistent as she, maybe more so when it came to heroics, and he couldn't just leave his students.

She sniffled as she rose from her knees that she had collapsed upon, and jumped as her phone rang.

She wiped her eyes quickly and tried to compose herself before answering, seeing it was a familiar number.

"Y-yes Toshi?"

His All Might voice answered, panting and frantic. "Ink, you need to get to UA now."

She was perplexed he had always asked how she was doing, and if she was alright, especially if he noticed she had been crying. "What, why?" She paled at a sudden thought.

"Is Katsuki alright? I know you said something had happened at the scho-"

Katsuki is perfectly fine, held his own without a scratch. No, we found something, someone actually." He paused and she could feel his hesitance.

"Who did you find Toshi?" she asked, having a strange feeling of foreboding.

"We found Izuku."

She was out the door before the next word was spoken.

* * *

All Might had dealt with many things over his long, crazy life. Villains, super villains, super supervillains, Gran Torino.

All of those paled in comparison to the absolute rage that filled Recovery Girl's eyes at the sight of the metal encased boy. Thankfully this time, it wasn't directed at him. He put the phone down as she started her rant, knowing the recipient was already on her way here.

"This boy is practically a machine, his legs up to his pelvis are completely cybernetic, arms up to the elbows are the same, and god help his organs!" the x-ray she had taken of him showed over twenty foreign objects connecting his organs with metal and rubber replacements, essentially keeping him alive.

"Whoever did this.." She grumbled under her breath something definitely not appropriate for a nurse at a school then went back over the scans.

"The thing that is interesting, however…" She showed the scans to him and Naomasa, who squinted heavily. "These are not being held there by anything cybernetic or foreign. His quirk is holding them there subconsciously, and I bet if he needs to he could hold them in place by himself in a dire situation."

Naomasa put a hand to his chin in thought before gesturing to All Might, who slimmed down. "I thought he had struggled to fight you after your strike, that because of his equipment failing he collapsed from the strain, that seems pretty dire to me." He pointed out and Recovery girl scoffed.

"More than dire, from what I can tell it requires stamina and stimuli to use his quirk the way he did and must have run out of juice by the time All Might arrived. He was already on the ropes when you took him down-" She glared at The now skinny man, who looked sheepish. "He could barely stand much less use his quirk to keep himself alive, thankfully that girl managed to repair the equipment."

"Who is that girl by the way?" All Might asked the Detective who had done an in-depth interview with her, pending more. "She seemed innately attached to the boy, wouldn't let anyone near him, and according to Uraraka not only cried when he left her with my student, but went out of her way on the skinless soles of her feet, barely covered in rudimentary bandages, to charge me and get him away from everyone else."

"Mei Hatsume, missing from her home that was burned down with her parents inside, presumed dead. Supposedly the work of a villain." He paused before continuing, staring at Izuriya. "Says she was kidnapped for her handiwork in inventing, that she was tasked with creating and reinforcing this boy's cybernetics. He hated her at first according to her, blamed her for making his quote "Prison". He eventually realized her situation and grew close to her. After apologizing for his actions and behavior they banded together for an escape attempt."

He paused again while looking at the ceiling in thought. "Their escape attempt lines up with the explosion that took out a block three or four months back." He winced as he recalled a particularly touchy detail. "Only one made it out, Izuriya. She was grabbed by the shadow villain Kurogiri. They tortured her for the few months they were apart."

All Might and Recovery girl winced, she remembered the girls wounds right before she healed them, slashes across her torso, arms, back. The disgustingly scarred burn like handprints, the disintegrated soles of her feet.

"She did, however, have to be moved several times." Naomasa huffed in amusement. All Might regarded him in confusion.

"Why would they do that, better to have a concrete spot to do that sort of work correct?"

"Usually yes, but when her supposed Fiance wouldn't stop blasting apart their bases to find her it becomes difficult." He chuckled and All Might blanched. "F-Fiance?"

A nod was all he got from the detective. They all looked at the prone and sleeping Izuku, AKA Izuriya.

"What do we do with him now?" All Might asked, and Naomasa sighed through his nose. "The boy is an everything nightmare, PR, Media, Villain. This kid is a missing and kidnapped child, turned villain, turned back to more or less Vigilante, turned victim and savior of an entire class and possibly two teachers. Not to mention Ms. Hatsume."

They stared at the scans of his body again, and the detective scoffed. "Let's deal with his injuries first and foremost." He muttered and Recovery girl Huffed in agreement. The other two sat in silence as Recovery girl went back to her computer, clicking away.

"What in…" The clicking got faster, and along with that a set of rushed feet and loud voices started coming down the hall, one voice being a very recognizable one to Toshinori.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, IM GOING TO SEE MY SON AND I WILL NOT BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE IF YOU TRY TO STOP ME!" He sweat-dropped at that, chuckling nervously as Naomasa started sweating in the same manner.

The door quite literally slammed open with a slam of force, the green haired fury incarnate shoved into a body following the opened door, also followed by Present Mic and Midnight, both who looked quite fearful.

For good reason in Toshi's opinion.

"WHERE IS MY BABY!?" She roared and Toshi jumped up, guiding her out of the room quickly while rubbing his ears.

"Sweetheart there are a few things you need to know before you see him." He calmly stated and flinched at the very angry gaze she gave him, she had never given him that look before.

"What could I possibly need to know before I see my child?" She growled and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoever took him-" She flinched at that. "Did experiments on him, somewhat healed the injuries he sustained before they grabbed him, but altered him." He paused and grimaced at her hands covering her mouth.

"His legs have been replaced with metal constructs, arms as well up to the elbow…" He went through the entirety of what Recovery girl explained to him, and her horrified expression only grew with each different change. He let her in after a while, holding her close. He let Present Mic and Midnight go with a promise to keep an eye on her, and Inko immediately saw her son.

By this point, Recovery girl had completed whatever she had been typing out and was patiently waiting for them. She waited longer, as Inko ran to the window with a strangled whine, that separated all of them from him, immediately noticing the steel cuffs holding him down.

"Why." her tone had gone quiet and dangerous as her eyes gazed over the mask and chest piece keeping him alive. "Does my son have cuffs."

It was less of a question than a promise of death. Naomasa apparently was not afraid of such things.

"He was able to take on dozens of small-time villains at once, and at least three major villains, including a man or creature capable of taking on All Might if the head villain's words are to be taken seriously." He paused at the very violent promise of torture in the woman's eyes, and he continued. "We are not sure of his intentions, and when he wakes he could potentially become incredibly violent, they are more of a caution than anything, he could be very dangerous."

Her look of danger diminished, and Recovery girl took that moment to say what she needed to say.

"Perhaps not, Detective." She said and they all turned to her, various looks of confusion on their faces and hope on the mother's. "He was able to take on those villains under those circumstances, but I discovered what the stimuli might have been, and it would explain quite a lot." She paused for a second, looking through her notes.

"It appears to be a more extreme version of the Trigger drug that surfaced a few years back, It seems specifically engineered for him, as it affects his body in a way that allows the effect to reinforce his cybernetics somehow.." She paused and looked at Izuku, still unconscious. "Whatever this drug is it takes away the negative effects and amplifies the positives. While somehow managing to affect his cybernetics. This should be impossible by every known science on quirks, but somehow it's making him an exception."

"In any case-" She cleared her throat before regarding Naomasa and All Might. "There is no possible way without that drug for him to match All Might, however, he could put up a fight against a pro-hero quite sufficiently."

They glanced at Inko, at the new marks of water on the window from her tears.

Naomasa looked back at the doctor, eyes narrowing at the ground. "What would you recommend doctor?"

Recovery girl took in a breath.


	6. Chapter 6

"_I'm just saying Kurogiri, I don't like when the players don't tell me their class, their role. Makes it harder to plan ya know?"_

"_No I do not Tomura, I also do not understand your need to use video game lingo to speak."_

"_Well here's a bit of non-video game lingo then, screw you."_

_If Kurogiri had pupils they would have made a large rotation in his skull. His charge Tomura seemed absolutely intent on despising their new allies._

_One which he knew well, the metal arms and legs completely gave him away, his yellow eyes that darted around the room as if analyzing every nook and cranny were another easy indication. _

_Kurogiri furrowed his own yellow eyes. Didn't the kid have green eyes when he teleported him?_

_He shook himself as he watched the second one, the girl he knew next to nothing about. Pink haired, blue overalls over a white muscle shirt, and absolutely timid. Seemed intent on sticking around… What was it… Izuriya that the master had called him?_

_Yes that was it._

_The girl had avoided both Kurogiri and Tomura, sticking close as safely possible to the boy's armor, tampering with it, making adjustments, muttering to herself when Izuriya wasn't speaking to her. She lost her timid look, he noticed, when she was working on the boys cybernetic body. She made absolute sure it was up to peak perfection, and surprisingly when she ordered it, the boy would lift his arm, or flex his fingers. Truly mysterious._

"_So what are you two even here for?"_

_Kurogiri sighed in irritation at Tomura's blunt venom that was present in his voice and the yellow eyes turned on the blue-nette._

"_**The master did not tell you?**_" _His voice sent shivers through both Tomura and Kurogiri, and silence permeated the question. As Tomura recovered, the shoulders under the bright yellow eyes shrugged. "__**Then you shall not know.**_"

"_Why you stuck up-" In a fit of rage the blue-nette charged the boy, his hand coming close to touching the unprotected pink haired girls spine. _

_In what seemed like an instant, he was pinned down, the hooded yellow eyes snapping to Tomura, before his entire body was above the blue-nette, grabbing the arm and twisting it backwards. He fell with his movement, his metal foot shifting into that of a three pronged talon and pinning the boys other hand to the ground while his hand behind his back was locked to his lower spine. The other metal hand slammed the boys face into the wooded floor. The only thing that stopped him from having a broken nose was the fact that he had that hand on his face, and Kurogiri still assumed he would have a tender face for a few days. All of this the man had done while almost moving faster than Kurogiri could process, leaving him no time to react._

"_**Now-**_" _He slowly pulled the arm pinned to Tomura's back upwards, eliciting a very pissed off groan of pain from the boy, "__**now. That's not nice, and it would be quite a shame if the master's... **_" _He ground the boys head into the ground harder, "__**Creations, did not get along."**_

"_Get off of him Izuriya." _

_He let go near instantly, and sat back down in his chair. The ever timid pink-ette looking around in confusion at what happened before the cybernetic boy tapped her shoulder, gesturing to his extended arm. She switched back to stern and commanding almost instantly and they went back to what they were doing as if the raging mass of blue hair and hands on the floor hadn't just tried to disintegrate the pink haired girl._

"_You need to learn restraint Tomura." The deep voice of his master freezing him on the floor. The tv at the side flickered on, the shadowed face greeting them with a frown on his features._

"_Yes master." The boy whispered and stood, going back to the bar with Kurogiri, albeit quieter and without a look at the two still going through different calibrations._

"_Kurogiri I apologize, I was unable to inform you of this new development. I was doing some looking to find our target for this mission." The shadow body seem to contort violently, as if in distress. _

_His eyes gave nothing away. "And who would that be sir?" he asked and the man of many strengths chuckled darkly. "Apparently our new weapon wishes to meet his blacksmith, in a manner of speaking."_

_Kurogiri glanced at the black armless cloak covering the cybernetic boys head in a hood of strange shifting fabric. Matched yellow eyes with his own, the cold indifference at his presence a show of power itself. _

_After that little bout with Tomura he showed he could deal with anything they threw at him without either being able to stop him. The strange screen below his eyes blinked on as the pink-ette pressed a button, and a red display of triangle fangs brandished in a grin appeared there._

"_You know the rules Izuriya?" The masters voice purred in a chuckle. A sharp nod was all he got as the boy stood quietly, and made his way to the door. "Mei," The pinkette flinched considerably, and turned towards the screen, "follow and record the functionality of the new specifications on the cybernetics." She nodded and followed behind the cloaked Izuriya. "Only deal with the man, I do not want any more media coverage than necessary Izuriya, is this clear?" He asked with an edge in his voice and the cloaked figure turned his yellow eyes to the screen. _

"_**Crystal.**_"

_Only the master chuckled at his word choice._

* * *

Fate tilted her ever present, non-existent head, playing her guitar, the strings molding around her digits of past, present, and future like water around rocks, disrupting and diluting the world like a great stream, changing its directions, filtering the good and the bad, the wrong and the right.

She enjoyed her little games, an omnipotent being can only be entertained by oh so many different endings and so many outcomes. Sometimes she has to make her own fun. And this new development made her very interested.

Her harp strung out in beautiful melodies, forming into a blonde who now sits alone in his thoughts, and his anger mixes with thoughts of failure and for once does not know what he should do.

Her violin silent calls to him, as does her voice of comfort.

* * *

"Hey bro!" Bakugou flinched at the sudden noise outside his bedroom, and slowly looks at his door incredulously, before it burst open, the dark room bursting with light before the shadow of Kirishima blocked it slightly.

"Yo why ya in the dark man?" He said while flicking the light, the bulb shining onto his face and outlining the shiny tear streaks down the blondes face, his grimace of confusion and anger making it even more prominent.

Kirishima immediately came over, sitting next to the blonde who had his knees up to his chest, and hesitantly put a hand on his back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and the blonde glared at him, looking away.

"Nothing shitty hair." He mumbled and the red haired boy chuckled, "That's not what your mom said."

That got a reaction.

"STOP TELLING EVERYONE LIES YA OLD HAG!" He erupted at the door, and almost magically a can of soda burst through the ground and collided with his forehead.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH THEN!"

Eijirou started cackling at that, and Bakugou rubbed his forehead and adjusted to sit next to Kirishima. "I guess.. I'm havin some issues with what happened at the USJ." He muttered and raised his head, and then nodded after a second.

"It's about that Izuku guy isn't it?" the red haired boy asked and Bakugou nodded quickly, bringing his knees back up to his chest.

"Yeah he's.. He was.. Dammit i feel like a pansy talking about this like your my fucking goddamn therapist." He spat and Kirishima chuckled. "You got a therapist?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Bakugou shuddered, before continuing. "He is, no was my best friend through Elementary." He scoffed before continuing, "Actually it was pretty one sided now that I think about it, little bastard wouldn't leave me alone." A smile graced his face at the thought of the smaller Midoriya tagging behind him and his lackeys.

"What do you mean it was one sided, did you not like him?" Kirishima asked, confusion gracing his face. Bakugou curled into himself more. "Nah, fuck he was alright, was really smart, a hero fanboy if there ever was one, was always supportive and giddy about whatever we wanted to do. Nah he was alright." He muttered and Kirishima caught the implication of his silence.

"I sense a but somewhere in there." He mumbled and Katsuki snorted. "You would be right on the money there shitty hair."

He shifted and put his legs down again. "But, he had no quirk."

That caught Kirishima's attention. "But the dude completely decimated an entire militia of villains and then single handedly took down the three head honchos, one of which no one is sure is even human." He looked back at the even more down Katsuki.

"I said had didn't I?" He grunted and Kirishima nodded. "Well anyway, long story short, I wasn't and still am not, the nicest person. I hated that as a quirkless brat he tried to act like he was on the same level as us with quirks. It went against everything I knew." He paused, seeing the disgusted look on Kirishima's face. "No Bakugou you didn't bro, did you?" He asked tentatively.

"What? Bully him into submission, use my quirk on someone who couldn't defend himself, team up with three or more to make his life a living hell? All three would be a yes." He curled into himself while laughing wetly, tears streaming down his face.

"Little bastard never quit though, still was as friendly as always." He looked up, tears very easy to see now. "And in the end, I was the only one who knew what happened, and I had to tell his mother, that I had watched her son die right after his quirk manifested."

Kirishima was frowning at the ground, shaking his head in disbelief. "And of course!" Bakugou cried out, his voice louder now. "The fucking media painted him as a villain. A little kid who was being killed and had manifested a quirk in self defense was the villain, a cold calculating little violent boy who had to be the very spawn of satan." Kirishima started as Bakugou jumped up, hands sparking dangerously.

"Those fucking fucks, they made his mother watch her dead child be villainized. In fact!" He laughed again, throwing his hands up, "They had to fucking get hero protection for the funeral, because some fucked in the head religious group declared they were going to stop it from happening." He spat and Kirishima just stared in a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

"All Might himself actually showed for the protection, ya know?" He looked at Kirishima now, and and scoffed. "I found that ironic. The little bugger idolized him, more than any of us. He wanted to be the next number one hero." Bakugou emphasized the last four words by bringing his arms up and spreading them out over his head and crashing down beside Kirishima who was now just staring at him.

For a few minutes they just sat that way, Kirishima fidgeting as Bakugou sat and crossed his arms over his face, still on his back.

"Kirishima."

Now that got the red haired boys attention, Katsuki never called anyone by their actual name.

"Am I…. Am I a bad person?"

Kirishima flinched at the question, he hated bullying, wished he could stop all forms of it, and for all intents and purposes Bakugou fit the description of downright asshole of a bully just fine.. But..

"Do you feel bad for what you did to him, how you treated him?" He asked the blonde firecracker, and he flinched before nodding. "Why do you think I have a therapist?"

Kirishima snorted, before continuing. "Then I think, even if you are a bad person, you want to be better." Bakugou looked at him incredulously as the red haired boy grinned like a maniac at him. "It's why your at UA right? We are all learning, and I think you'll find your answer to your question down that road!" He chuckled out, and Bakugou snorted.

"That is the most you answer I could have gotten out of you." He chuckled out and sat up next to him.

He flinched and fidgeted slightly before opening his mouth and then shutting it again. Kirishima laughed.

"The words you're looking for are Thank you Shitty Hair." He sarcastically snapped at him, and Bakugou glared at him.

"Fuck you."

"I see your therapist hasn't taught you basic courtesy."

"Maybe not, but she definitely has taught me the best ways to deal with my issues is to take them head on fucker."

***THWACK***

* * *

and finally I got to my stuff i Just did, wont be able to update for a while, currently moving!


	7. Chapter 7

"So he has made his move."

Tomura and Kurogiri flinched alike at the tone their master used, the cold distaste that the words held as if he was looking down at an insect he did not particularly wish to be near.

"He tore our Nomu apart, made it look childish in comparison!" Tomura growled and shivered at the change in the air. A disgusted scoff answered his small statement, and the master continued.

"He had access to the Prometheus drug, had he not, he would not have fared nearly as well, nor nearly as long as he did."

The screen in front of them cleared slightly to show their master in his bed, his mouth and scowl the only thing to be seen.

"Do not worry Tomura, his brethren are emerging now. We shall see how long the self proclaimed "Dark Hand" shall stay in his position." All for One spat, his scowl leaving his face after.

"Keep me informed of the movements, if you would Kurogiri?"

"Of course Master."

The master sighed, and gestured at the tv weakly. "Then I bid you both a good night."

The TV clicked off in front of the aged quirk stealer, the old man sighing in irritation and rubbing his eyeless face.

"He has truly abandoned us then?"

A voice to his left, one he knows well.

"_S__**h**_hh**aaa**_**lll**_…_.. We d_ee**aa**_**llllll **_withhh**hh**_**hh **_It?"

Another to his right, a strange amalgamation of multiple voices, and hissing.

"Our brother… A lost cause… How… Irritating."

Then in front, his prodigy, his most dangerous weapon.

"Wait for him to make his debut. Let him have a bit of closure, a bit of peace." All for One muttered, to the three silent figures who stood unmoving.

"Then break him, at his weakest moment."

They bowed to him, a massive winged figure on his left, a long-armed and double-joint leg creature bending lower at his right, and finally in front, a regular man bowing his head, the light from the tiny lamp illuminating stitch marks that layered his face.

"Of course. Father." The man said, and they all turned and disappeared into the shadows.

A dark chuckle followed behind them.

* * *

"_I'll be there Izuku... I promise." _

The pink haired girl scrunched her eyes in her sleep, and the heart rate monitor beside her started beeping louder.

"_You're different now, what did he make you do?!"_

Mei Hatsume rolled over this time, a frown covering her face.

"_Please talk to me, please you promised."_

She rolled again, back over, groaning in discomfort.

"_I'm sorry if I did something wrong, but I can't just let you do this again, not when I'm here to help!"_

Tears welled in her eyes as her monitor beaked louder and quicker and she rolled and rolled again.

"_I'm sorry Izu.."_

Tear streaks now lined her face, and she ripped at the blanket on her, whining.

"_Please, go. Get away from here."_

"_**MEI!"**_

"_Leave me."_

She shot awake.

Her breathing had quickened if the monitor had anything to say about it, and she glanced at it irritatedly, rubbing her eyes and frowning at the wetness on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped at a voice at the door, seeing a green haired lady standing there looking at her worriedly.

She stared at the woman's eyes, and then she shook her head, gulping slightly as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Do you want me to get one of the doctors?"

Another shake of the head.

"Then I suppose I'll stay with you, seeing as you look like you need it." Hatsume looked up over her knees slightly, nodding while watching the nicely dressed lady step in and sit beside her bed, her eyes were so familiar, and that hair...

"What is your name dear?"

Hatsume looked the other way and mumbled it out, sinking lower at the chuckle. "A nice name, Hatsume. My name is Inko.

Hatsume's head shot up at that, staring at the woman. She started shaking her head, then backed up from the woman.

The Midoriya matron tilted her head in confusion at the behavior, standing up and rushing over to try and comfort her.

"No no no, you're not real." Hatsume mumbled as the woman got closer, and flinched at the touch. She tried to pull away and Inko let her, staring at the girl with eyes filled with worry.

"What is wrong?" she asked in confusion, and the girl flinched again before looking up at her.

"He said she was gone, that they found her body."

Inko stared in confusion again, and the girl hiccuped before continuing. "Izu said his mom was dead."

Inko didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

His eyes opened, and he noted the absence of Prometheus pumping through his system; A powerful drug indeed, just as Mei promised.

He raised his head slightly, noting the cuffs around his arms, and the quirk-nullifying metal restraints placed on the side of his bed. The previous encounter at USJ slowly came back to him and Izuriya or Izuku flinched at the memory of All Might turning him into scrap metal with one slam.

That one hurt. Not something he got to say too often these days. With that came the memory of Mei, and he immediately tried to rise, groaning at the feeling of his metal joints creaking. The cuffs stopped him briefly, but he easily broke those from the side of the bed and sat on the edge, his head swimming.

"Leaving so soon?" His eyes moved faster than his head as he made to turn to the new voice, finding it connected to a little old lady smiling at him lightly.

He nodded and tried to stand, almost collapsing as soon as his feet hit the ground. He growled in irritation and snarled as the old lady effortlessly guided him back onto the bed, sitting him down and going back to her seat.

"I think not young man, you're barely even in one piece, much less able to even walk down a hallway." She scolded and he rolled his eyes.

_***THWACK***_

He flinched in pain and disbelief as the old woman retracted her cane, glaring at him almost in a dare to roll his eyes again and he growled at her.

No one had ever dared to touch him in such a way at-

_***THWACK***_

"**MOTHER-**"

_***THWACK THWACK***_

He recoiled and scrambled to the other side of the bed as the little old lady brandished her cane again, and he rubbed his head as it throbbed in agony.

"There will be no sass or swearing from you young man, I don't care if you are some sort of all-powerful villain, If I have too I'll beat some manners into you the hard way." She scolded and he nodded quickly, moving even further back.

"Now, let me call in some people who wish to speak with you." She said and he perked up slightly an eyebrow raising.

"Detective Tsukauchi, and Toshinori Yagi." She said in answer to his silent question and he nodded in acknowledgment.

She left for a few minutes, and then came back with two individuals, a trenchcoated fellow with white gloves and a rather plain face, and a scraggly haired blonde man who looked anorexic.

He knew one of the two of them and locked eyes with Yagi, his eyes shining in recognition.

"Mr. Midoriya, if you would-"

"**Not my name.**"

Naomasa paused, locking eyes with Izuriya, who was now glaring at him.

"Is it not your birth name?" He shuffled through papers and brought out a younger picture of him, bringing it up to show. "Because I'm sure this is you."

Izuriya nodded, and his machine on his chest clattered slightly before he answered.

"**The name doesn't apply to me anymore, I stopped being that boy a long time ago, I am Izuriya.**"

"Alright." Naomasa sighed through his nose before continuing. "Izuriya then, I need to ask you a few questions, and then we will be deciding on our next steps."

Izuriya nodded before a hissing noise let loose from his equipment, and his shoulders slumped.

"**Ask your questions, I'll do my best to answer.**"

His eyes flashed dangerously at Toshinori Yagi, who flinched.

"**Just tell me why All Might is here first."**

* * *

**So so so so so so so so sorry for the wait guys! I've been moving to a new place and just had a bit of time to make this chapter. It is a small chapter, the smallest one of this story actually so far. I'll try and continuously update, but I am still organizing my stuff, but I will try.**

**I hope you enjoy! remember to fav, follow, and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

The boy was patient, even if his glare did not seem to have that quality. Toshinori wasn't sure what to think about that. He had many questions for the boy, but…

"I should be the one to answer that, Naomasa." The powered down hero said, raising a hand to stop the detective from speaking. All Might turned his eyes to the sickly yellow eyes that unflinchingly matched his own sunken blue eyes, and he sighed.

"Young Midoriya-"

"**Izuriya.**" All Might paused at the interruption, before continuing while staring at the young boy again. "Fine, young Izuriya I'll answer your question, as long as you answer my own personal one."

The boy nodded, his eyes narrowing and his breathing apparatus shaking violently, but he did nod.

"The reason I'm here?" the symbol of peace regarded the question with mild amusement and then chuckled. The boy continued to stare, and All Might began.

"I'm sure since you know me in this frail form that you know of my injury?" The boy's eyes never looked away as he nodded, his metal arms shifting and sliding with a metallic noise as he crossed them.

"**The Master fought you, lost, but left you with your own injury which has since crippled and weakened you.**"

All Might nodded uneasily, not liking the implications of what the boy was saying but continued nonetheless. "Well after my countless surgeries and programs to allow me to walk and eat properly again, I was in a rut. On the surface, hero work continued, but during my hours where I was powerless… I started drinking."

The surprise on the boy's face was immediate if his raised eyebrows were anything to go by. He really couldn't blame him though, only a few people knew of his weakness, and fewer still knew of his time after the fight.

"During that time I was a wreck, made a lot of bad-"

"**Please, I asked why you were here, not as to what dragged you down the road of a helpless drunkard.**" All Might flinched at the words but noted that there was no hostility or impatience, just pure unfiltered curiosity of his first question.

All Might coughed, wiping some blood from his face, and then continued. "I promise this ties into it, now where was I…" He scratched his chin, before snapping his fingers and continuing. "I had made a lot of bad choices, and one day I had stumbled into a small street after drinking my wits away, and found myself collapsed against a small house's front door. I sat there for hours before the owner, a lovely green haired lady that looked down on her luck, came back to her house and found me, a mess of a man laying against her door and regarding her as an angel." He laughed, as of remembering some good memory.

"She brought me inside, the kind soul she was, and got me sobered up. We sat there for a while, and we told our stories, well at first a muted one by me, but hers was more tragic anyhow." The boy's eyes were wide now, and intent on listening. Naomasa's were lidded, and he was silent.

"See, she had lost her son, oh five years back? And was still looking for him. The poor boy had lost control of his quirk, and disappeared after using it." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Long story short, we started meeting up for coffee, which turned into going to each other's homes for lunch, to talking about our issues." He smiled softly, "Then we just sort of clicked. And we have been together ever since." He looked up at the wide eyes Izuriya, his yellow pupils boring into the sunken blue ones of the symbol of peace.

"Would you like to know the boy's name?" He continued even as Izuriya shook his head violently.

"It was-" The door slamming open caught him off guard as his wife, the esteemed green haired woman from his short story again barreled into the room like a mad bull, going straight for the window separating them from the doctor and Izuriya.

"IZUKU!"

* * *

The smoke in the room coalesced around the silver-haired businessman and his purple coat, and from the disgusted sniff from the… man, across from him his company did not appreciate it.

"So what does one of the esteemed Black Hands want with me?" Giran prodded after a few more seconds of silence and the hooded figure scoffed, the black wings sprouting from his hood flaring slightly as his shiny black snout poked out from under the hood and flicked a tongue tasting the air.

"You sell yourself short Giran, I'm more surprised you have yet to interact with one of us, the Master holds you in high regard." The red eyes regarded him with amusement, his mouth curving up in a feral grin of razor-sharp teeth. The purple coated man scoffed, breathing in deeply before billowing out more smoke. "Perhaps, though I'd be lying if I said I was happy with that prospect." He leveled a knowing look at the giant of a man across from him, "I've seen what he does to those he holds in high regard."

He sat back with a grin however, his missing tooth holding the cigarette for a second. "But I digress, money is money and I want to know what the esteemed Hades wants my services for."

That got the hooded dragon-like man's attention. "You are informed, only a few know our names." the red eyes narrowed dangerously.

Giran put his hands up in mock surrender, "yes, yes, it will stay that way I promise. I know what Jonah does to people, not to mention Stein." The man shuddered but gestured at Hades, who pulled his hood down, his draconic face showing as he breathed and black fire spurted out before flickering out.

"Yes, well to business." He coughed and wrinkled his snout at the smoke again. "We are in need of information, and you are the best at procuring it." The lizardman stated, his red webbing stretching out under his black wings as he relaxed into his chair.

Giran chuckled as he nodded, and waved a hand as if to say "Go on."

"We need you to find two people, one you know well." He gestured out to him and Giran looked amused. "Lost him again have you? And here I thought losing a hand would be more noticeable."

Hades barked a laugh and continued. "Yes, find Izuriya if you can, however, he is not the main objective." That got Giran's attention, and he sat up, and eyebrow cocked up as he switched his cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Your main objective is the location of his mechanic and lover Mei Hatsume."

"Not familiar with that one, I won't lie." Giran mumbled, rubbing a hand on his chin and Hades nodded. "Wouldn't expect you to, Master wouldn't even let her out of Izuriya's room unless she needed to keep his gear effective on the field. She was a more closely guarded secret than us, if only because losing the mechanic meant losing the weapon." The mass of reptilian flesh rolled his red eyes and scoffed.

"Didn't really stop him, and we kept her and lost him, and then he made repeated attempts to get her back," He flinched and rubbed his chest. "Bastard packs a punch, hard enough to find him, but he's nearly impossible to take down when he's pissed." He mumbled absently and then shook his head turning to Giran.

"Those are your targets, find Izuriya if possible, but if you find the mechanic that would be ideal." He said and stood, turning to walk away as his wings folded to his back tightly and he donned his hood.

"Why's the girl so important, wouldn't it be better to take Izuriya out?" Giran inquired and Hades stopped and turned slightly, the grin on his face almost feral. "Oh, we have something much worse planned, my friend, so much worse."

The cryptic reply held in the air and Giran shivered, he hated not knowing the whole story.

* * *

_The district was unassuming at best, and decrepit at worst, the perfect place for a man who got his kicks of killing kids._

"_**Girl.**_" _The pinkette did not flinch this time but nodded to say that she heard him as she made a few more adjustments on his headgear. _

"_**Stay behind me during this, he may attempt to hurt you.**_" _His eyes met hers as she glanced at him and he nodded. "__**I do not wish you to be harmed, even if you are keeping this infernal body working**__."_

_She didn't know what to say to that as he flexed his fingers, and stood. He had spotted the man in the window of his dingy apartment. This would not be quick, he would make sure of that._

"_**Come, Girl, time for you to meet the man who made me like this."**_ _he stated moving forward and she nodded, allowing him to carry her bridal style as he leaped across the gap between the two buildings._

_She relished these moments, she had no idea why._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this! remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW! HAHA**


	9. Chapter 9

Recovery girl stepped out as the mother burst into the room, She didn't see what happened but heard the boy's body slam into a wall so it would appear he was shocked. She made her way to the other recovery room, the one designated for the heroes and teachers that were under her care.

She knocked on the slightly open door and a gruff voice answered.

"Come in." She did so and nodded at the bandaged Aizawa Shota, and he sighed. He got up and followed behind her, waiting as she stopped by her main office to grab some documents, and then they made their way straight to Nedzu's office.

The small bear, mouse, muskrat whatever he was was waiting for them in the hall and opened the door to let them inside before closing it behind him and jumping on his desk.

"What an interesting couple of days we have had." Nedzu murmured and Shota scoffed, holding up his arm that was in a sling. "More than interesting in my opinion."

Nedzu nodded and gestured to the silent recovery girl. "You had something to report?" He asked kindly and she nodded, standing up.

"The boy, as I thought from my first assessment, has more to him than meets the eye," She paused as she shuffled through the papers, clearing her throat loudly as she found the right one. "His body is highly advanced, however critically injured it may be, we knew that, however. The real marvel is what can be changed."

"He is not some sort of experiment my dear doctor." The principal said kindly, though the malice dripping off of him was easily palpable in the air. She shook her head in disgust and continued as Aizawa nodded to the principal's comment.

"That is not what I mean at all. What I mean is that the boy is only half, maybe even less capable than what he could be, and it is possible to make it so he reaches that level." She placed a paper in front of both Aizawa and Nedzu, who looked at in interest and slight revulsion.

"He has been made so that his body is incapable of progress, due to the implants that allow him to live, they are a boon and a hindrance. Most likely made so they could keep him on a leash." She cleared her throat and brought out another paper.

"This, however, is the best part of this," She placed it in front of the principal, "He can be fixed."

"Are you absolutely sure?" The small rat bear asked, and she nodded before Aizawa cleared his throat. They both looked at him and he frowned.

Have we thought of the possible downsides to that?" He asked looking between them and Nedzu looked at the paper again, his small paw scratching under his furry chin.

He continued, "Even though we have only seen him fight villains, that does not mean he is on the side of heroes, from the circumstances he could very well have only been on our side for the sole reason of them having this Mei girl, and we were only bystanders." He clarified and Recovery Girl nodded uncertainly, whilst Nedzu hummed in thought.

"The benefits would be quite substantial, seeing as he was strong enough and fast enough to be able to take on what those villains were calling a-" Nedzu brought up his hands and made quotation marks, "All Might Killer," He said and scoffed.

Aizawa huffed at that remark and gestured at his arm. "Bastard was able to break my arm with a twist of fingers, I'd say that even if he couldn't take the man on, he would at least be able to fight him on even footing." He grumbled and the principal nodded.

"Perhaps I am underestimating, I was not there after all, and I was unable to analyze the creature's skill before this Izuriya fried its brain."

"Speaking of that," Recovery girl cut in, bringing out another paper, "The boy's control of his quirk is absolutely astounding, He was able to down an opponent of All Might's skill level at best and able to sue his quirk in a wide range to alter the area to his advantage." She stopped and looked at both the principal and Aizawa, the latter of which was looking at her incredulously.

"Wide area, what do you mean?" He looked between them before putting a hand to his chin and leaning back. "he was fast and had a type of emitter quirk that seemed close to form of energy kinesis, but nothing widespread from what I could see." He explained and Recovery girl nodded.

"You wouldn't have, no one would have save for maybe him." She murmured and brought out a graph of the area that mapped out quirk based disturbances during the USJ incident. Both the principal and Aizawa gaped at the graph. The entirety of the area with the courtyard, specifically where and when the villains and Izuriya went head to head, was mapped out in red, almost purple.

"He was manipulating the area as to give him a better advantage, maybe he applied his kinesis to everything so he could use it at will, maybe his quirk needs time to be fully utilized." She murmured and Aizawa shook his head. "No that's not right."

He stood up and started pacing, looking at the graph. "He was there the instant the villains entered, which was through a portal. He would have to be ridiculously fast to get there, or knew where they were going to strike." He gestured with one hand wildly. "He was practically berserk at that point, had only one focus, beat them and get the girl."

He looked at both of them and returned to his seat, reclining again. "Plus he was able to evade and strike All Might, for all the good it did him." He gestured to Nedzu, "He hadn't even thought of encountering the man, but was able to manipulate his surroundings and the man as if he had been there to the whole time." He pointed at the graph, studying it, "This is something else."

Nedzu nodded and started pacing himself, albeit only on his desk.

"This is interesting, it could imply he has more than one quirk, maybe a visual one to enhance his senses, or even an empathic one…" He continued mumbling to himself and looked up as recovery girl cleared her throat again, looking sheepish. "Is there more?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I forgot a more interesting part of him, one I came across but barely thought of at the time." She pulled out a final page and handed it to Nedzu who cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, the boy is only fifteen." Aizawa sat up, sputtering. "He could take on the symbol of peace, and was almost as tall as me, how is the boy fifteen?" He asked incredulously and Recovery girl shrugged while sighing.

"Both he and Mei are currently and mentally fifteen, but their bodies are eighteen. Perhaps whoever had them had a quirk that aged them to a certain specific so as to meet their goals." She muttered and Aizawa cursed.

"Damn villains, what ELSE did they do to him?" He asked and Recovery girl gave a dry and soured chuckle. "That is it actually from what I could tell, though the multiple quirk theory may change that." She said humorlessly.

They sat in silence for a moment and Aizawa spoke again, this time in a rather quieter tone.

"All that's left to know is if we fix his body or not." He mumbled, Recovery Girl already glaring at him. Before she could berate him the Principals phone rang and he went to pick it up, the phone almost the size of him as he spoke into it.

"Yes?" He paused and his trademark smile appeared on his face. "Oh this is fantastic, send him to me immediately. This will help me with a decision I'm making." He paused again and nodded as if the person he was speaking to could see him. "Yes yes, I promise you, ma'am, we will make the accommodations no need to worry, we will take care of it all."

He listened for a second and thanked the caller again before setting the phone down and smiling at both Recovery girl and Eraserhead. "I think we have found our answer."

* * *

"How many did you beat?"

"I don't know, I wasn't keeping count. Quite a few."

The older Todoroki growled in irritation at the obvious blow off and on the inside, Shoto smirked, on the outside, he rolled his eyes and walked past his father.

"What about that Izuriya boy?"

Shoto turned, looking confused. "He was powerful, didn't watch much of his fight though."

The man grumbled again and pointed at his son. "You need to become more observant, what if he surpasses you on your way to beating All Might?" He asked in irritation and Shoto scoffed, throwing himself and his old man off at his boldness.

"That izuriya was able to take a solid strike from All Might and still stand, something you cannot even do." He stared at his father before turning away. "That guy surpassed me before I even started."

Enji Todoroki didn't know what to say to that. And he despised it.

* * *

Shinsou shot up out of his bed, his dreams crawling with that black creature with the beak, beating down Aizawa and then…

He shuddered. He recalled the relief he had at seeing his teacher alive at the edge of the water, granted he was horrified at the scale of his injuries but at least the man was alive, and as he saw, as gruff as always.

He chuckled at that thought and felt his blanket, realizing it was wet, and then touched his cheeks. He had been crying.

He shook his head and switched his thoughts to the strange fighter, the one with sickly yellow eyes and a bright red smile.

He shuddered again at the sight of him beating down the beaked villain. The man-made fighting a creature able to snap limbs like straws look like playing with an angry child.

He was glad the man seemed to be on their side.

* * *

"Giran is looking."

The hulking reptilian sat on the roof, his legs crossed as all three studied the school of UA.

"Www_hhhhh__**yyy**_, M**aa**_yyyy __**I Aa**__AsS__**SK, **_Di_IIiii__**D **_we, **BOTHER** _**Iiiii**_**NN **_Asssking_ H**I**_**M?"**_

The creature to Hades' right spoke in its many voices, its mixed color of ashen grey and pitch black mixing like its many tongues. It's double jointed arms folded under it as it laid like a dog, its canine-like head covered in a mask that hid its mouth quite well while leaving its snake-like eyes to twist and turn in its skull like a chameleon. The only other bit of clothing was a pair of torn blue pants, the remnants barely covering his waistline and below, where it dragged shreds all the way to its ankles where the tattered bottom of the jeans loosely jangled like loose chains around its malformed joints, the legs like a dog, and the feet like those of a prehistoric Utahraptor.

"Because… Jonah." the third walked up to Hades' left, the reptilian beast glancing at him before looking back at the school.

"Each… Piece of this… puzzle… has a part to… play."

His pauses seemed to match his stitches, the way they cut off and repaired different parts, the person themselves both man and woman, stitched together like the monster he was crafted after. She chuckled darkly before stretching their hand, the female fingers gripping out as if to snatch away the school itself.

She shrugged and let her hand down, and the voice changed to that of a male, and the stitches shifted, the hand changing to female, the chest bursting out like a woman's, the waist splitting and dividing at the bone to form a male pelvis, while his feet turned to painted nails that resembled a woman's trained touch and experience. His hair grew out and changed to a dirty blonde, and one eye changed shape to a more slanted one, while the other sunk and the pupil darkened.

"I am merely a… pawn." He chuckled again, his voice growing gravelly and masculine with each word.

"And soon… I… Stein…"

He glanced at the building again, a cruel smile split by stitches running diagonally crossing his face as it again shifted to a more feminine one, his body undergoing another change.

"Will be the… Queen."

They along with Hades and Jonah turned a portal opening and swallowing them whole.

* * *

**HOHOHO I LOVED making this chapter! I hope you enjoy the full reveal of my three OC's!**

**A little more insight into Izuriya's condition and a teaser for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, fav, and follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello one and ALL sorry for the late update, I'm hoping to either update more or start updating stories in between so I can break my writer's block easier!**_

_**Either way, enjoy!**_

* * *

_The man stood no chance, the window busted with ease of sand falling under Izuriya's metal legs and the man's legs like rocks falling if the sound of broken bones was anything to go by._

_The sounds of his wails of agony were music to the yellow eyes boy, less so to his esteemed mechanic, but you can't win them all._

"_P-please! I'll give you-" the metal hand wrapped around his mouth quicker than he could finish the sentence, the crystal covering his lower jawline the only thing keeping his jaw in a somewhat single piece._

"_**Shhhhhh**__." The metallic echo almost sounded like the hiss of machinery itself, maybe it was. Izuriya held up one finger and brought it closer as the end suddenly sharpened._

_The man's struggle became more frantic as he clawed at the metal hand, the crystal scratching uselessly at the metal with ear-rending sound, his begging silenced completely by the metal hand over his mouth. Izuriya promptly picked him up off the ground and placed him in a dilapidated chair next to them, barely able to withstand the man's weight._

_It would be perfect for what Izuriya needed._

_He snapped the fingers on his other hand and Mei got to work, pulling cuffs out of her work bag, and promptly forced the man's arms into them and then chained the arms to the armrests. _

_She hesitated at the last piece in the bag and Izuriya grunted his dissent, before gesturing to his own hand. She placed the small length of chain into his hand and he looked down at it, then looked at the man and removing his other hand._

"_**Say aaahhh**__." He mumbled and the man clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head as tears started running down his face. Izuriya chuckled, the metallic tone making it sound like gears getting stuck in position._

"_**I wasn't asking.**_" _Izuriya promptly shoved the chain with a jab of two knuckles wrapped around it, the metal fingers easily smashed through the man's teeth, and he forced the rest of the chain inside of the man's mouth, the agonizing scream coming out of said mouth was enough to rupture eardrums, at least if he wasn't being forced to chew a short length of chain._

_As it was, the best he could do was gargle through blood and teeth fragments that leaked down his lips. His crystal didn't help him there._

"_**That's better, nice and quiet if a little messy.**_" _Izuriya chuckled, and patted the man's head, ruffling his hair for good measure._

"_**You don't remember me,**_" _Izuriya stated, not a question, a simple and to the point statement,_

"_**And you won't remember me.**_" _He stated, the man trying his hardest to kill the cyborg with a glare. _

_Izuriya continued, smashing one of the man's hands with a crushing grip, his yellow eyes meeting the now groaning crystal man's own. He couldn't figure out the color. How strange, though a person like this doesn't deserve such interest. _

"_**But you will remember exactly what you took from me, right before I take it all from you.**_" _He stated, the last few words uttered in a metallic hiss of a whisper next to the man's ear._

"_**Starting…. here.**_"

_The crack of bones breaking could be heard from down at the streets. No one cared._

—_-_

"_Master?"_

_Kurogiri has been thinking, almost the entire time Izuriya had been gone. He could not for the life of him figure out what mission was so important that even he would not be briefed beforehand._

"_Yes, what is it Kurogiri?"_

"_I hate to ask such questions of you, and would always hesitate to do so, but I must admit I am curious as to who the boy is hunting, as I cannot think of any targets we have missed."_

_The man in the tv chuckled, the screen turning on to show him gesturing at it, _

"_I see, it is of no consequence." All for One cleared his throat, pondering one or two things, before continuing._

"_He is hunting the man who injured his arms and legs to the point of no recovery." _

_Kurogiri paused at this, his yellow orbs slanting, darting slightly to the left, then to the right, before looking up at his esteemed leader._

"_I do not follow, as he is not in our presence."_

"_Exactly my dear Kurogiri, exactly"_

_With that, the screen clicked off, and Kurogiri sat in silence, confused as he was before._

* * *

_Hatsume didn't ask questions, she did not risk such a venture against her… owner._

_He only acknowledged her with rage, only acknowledged her with disgust. She had seen what his fists could do, he could turn wood to mere dust in his fingertips by clenching his hand._

_Why would she risk him doing the same to her, her life was all that she had left._

_She could think such questions, however. Wonder a million times why he demanded she place handcuffs upon the chair, why he whispered such hateful words at the air, why he chuckled at the sounds only he could hear. _

_The look of madness never left his eyes, and where he saw a screaming faceless man with crystals breaking as they attempted to defend him, where he saw blood dripping from the walls, where he heard the sound of broken bones and spilled blood, she saw nothing._

_Just an empty room, a metal man with yellow eyes that spilled silent tears as he viciously tore apart the furniture in the room, and taunted someone unseen._

_Hatsume would not ask questions, not now, not ever._

* * *

"These blueprints…"

Though no one could see his features under the almost saurian-looking helmet, Powerloader was practically drooling over some of the schematics Nedzu had asked him to look over.

Something to do with a recent rescue of a few villain captives. Not that that was any of his business, he was already ogling the perfection that was the cybernetic implants. Whoever had made these modifications had to have been Einstein level of genius, maybe even higher tier. Then he almost choked at the sight of the self-repairing metal component alloy, combining biological matter and metal in some hellscape of armor that after it was formed to a body would go about repairing itself at the molecular level.

He poured over the notes over it, disbelief crossing his face more times than the proverbial chicken crosses the road. He kept stumbling upon the word "Prometheus", and while he didn't understand what its significance, he did understand that whatever it was, it was required to utilize the advanced stages of the inventions detailed in the schematics.

As he delved deeper, into more recent notes and additions, he started seeing personal comments, like "He could use this better if he could breathe" or "I want to stop" and even more ominously, "I'm sorry"

"Amazing, aren't they?"

Power loader didn't look up, Nedzu had snuck up on him enough for this to be practically common now, he was happy he didn't flinch.

"Quite, these are beyond amazing, some of my students show promise, but some of this is beyond even my own understanding."

Nedzu nodded as the orange haired man shook his head lightly, and went back to sifting through the pile of schematics, not even halfway through.

"Amazing what a person can do when they are under the pressure of death."

Power loader froze, turning his head slightly, silent but now with his full attention on the principal.

"All of these schematics were copied from a hard drive that one Mei Hatsume had smuggled onto her person." Nedzu hopped onto the table, looking down at the schematic for the arms, humming.

"She's fifteen, technically eighteen, but fifteen mentally." He said and Powerloader continued to stare, his features hidden.

"Fifteen…" The heavily armored support teacher looked down at the blueprints again, regarding them much differently.

"I have a request Principal."

"I thought you might."

* * *

"...Stein."

The shifting figure turned, a half version of a man's face forming quickly as they regarded the black scaled draconian male sitting at the edge of the building.

"Yes, what is it Hades?"

"I'm curious-" he turned his crimson eye upon the now female face and male voice, their crescendo of color eyes a stark contrast to his blood red pupils. "What is your plan to deal with our little runaway.?"

He rubbed a spot on his chest, the cracked and still broken scales a reminder of what the master's esteemed weapon could do with a single strike.

The ever-changing Stein regarded him for a second, humming in a strange shifting tone, before answering his question.

"Don't ….. have one." That got both Jonah's and Hade's attention, the former raising his head from his double-jointed front legs where he had been sleeping.

"**N**o _P_**la**n_?_"

"No…. plan."

Hades scoffed and turned back to the school, Red eyes rolling in his reptilian skull.

"Figures, don't have a plan, just like last time." He snarled and hissed at the glare that was sent his way.

"Last time we had ... to deal with him on his damn drug that…. amplified him to be practically a god you…. smartass." They snarled with a pinched woman's face and an alcoholic man's voice.

"Yeah? Well if we had a plan to deal with that, it might have ended differently."

"H_**e h**__A__**s**_ **a** Poi_**nt ST**_ei_n._"

The ever-changing villain scoffed at both and rolled their eyes.

"I don't want…. to hear it from a…. lizard who decides to burn first and…. ask questions later, and a walking case…. of split personality disorder."

"**L**_**i**_ke YoU**R O**_ne to __**TAL**_k!"

The animalistic villain stopped talking at that point, his garbled speech ending as he placed his head down back on his clawed hands. If only to ignore that sound of frustration come from Stein.

"You could at the very least figure out when we are going to do this. I'm tired of going in dark, best case scenario we capture him with minimal injuries, worst case we get our asses handed to us by the teachers and All Might." The snarled response made Stein pause in their angry gestures at the still ignorant Jonah.

Hades was correct about that, they still had All Might to contend with, and some of the best heroes's the profession had to offer.

Perhaps a plan _was_ needed.

—

**Hope you enjoyed the twist in the chapter! This was fun to write, please fav, follow, and review!**


End file.
